Mother Henning
by Eileniessa
Summary: Mother Hen (a person who assumes an overly protective maternal attitude) otherwise known as Yennefer, knows just how to greet her child, after so long.


Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the books by Andrzej Sapkowski and the game series by CD Projekt Red. I do not claim ownership to any of these characters and have written this fan fiction for entertainment, not financial gain.

* * *

Washington Irving 

"A mother is the truest friend we have, when trials heavy and sudden fall upon us; when adversity takes the place of prosperity; when friends desert us; when trouble thickens around us, still will she cling to us, and endeavor by her kind precepts and counsels to dissipate the clouds of darkness, and cause peace to return to our hearts."

* * *

 **Spoilers for the Witcher 3 Wild Hunt**

* * *

"Yennefer! Stop trying to wear a hole in the fucking floor, this place is falling apart enough as it is without your help." Shouted Lambert irritably, slamming his tankard down on the table as the Sorceress continued pacing frantically up and down the hall, the sound of her high heels tapping the ground making everyone else nervous.

"Say that one more time Witcher and Kaer Morhen will have a new Lambert sized hole in one of the walls." Replied Yennefer venomously, sparks shooting from her violet eyes as she shot him a dirty glance over her shoulder without breaking her stride. Keira, Hjalmar, and Zoltan chuckled.

"I'm sure they're fine Yenna." Said Triss optimistically as she took a more tactful approach after Lambert's candidness had failed. "Geralt and Ciri can look after themselves."

"They're taking too long, they should be here by now, something must have happened." Bumbled the raven-haired Sorceress distractedly, unconsciously fiddling with the obsidian star around her neck. Triss sighed and Lambert rolled his eyes in a very exaggerated fashion, Keira laughed under her breath, smiling at him.

"Stop Mother Henning woman." Said Ermion, shooting Yennefer a disgusted look. "I understand that maternal instincts are at work here, but this is taking it too far."

This time she stopped dead in the middle of the room, snapping her head to the druid, locks writhing around her like snakes as she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. She opened her mouth to make another sarcastic riposte which made the room go silent and Ermion cower in his chair as she stormed out, door slamming beside her.

* * *

The warm sunlight and refreshing breeze did nothing to calm Yennefer's tattered nerves as she continued her pacing away from judgemental eyes, footsteps clattering against the stones of the tower overlooking the courtyard. She kept casting anxious glances over the hills and trails, hoping to see any hint of Geralt and Ciri, as though paranoid she might miss them. Down below Vesemir tended to the horses, occasionally casting her empathetic looks, but otherwise leaving her in peace.

It's not that she didn't trust them if anyone could bring her little Witcheress back, it was Geralt. She didn't doubt their skills and capabilities. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in them. Yennefer was worried, as every mother had the right to be.

She worried about how Ciri was faring, physically. It was hard to imagine what monstrosities she must have faced while travelling through time and space, not to mention her run-in with Junior, The Witches of Crookback Bog and Novigrad's Underworld. What if she was badly hurt, her wound infected or poisoned, slowly bleeding out as Geralt tried to save her? Has she gotten more scars? When was the last time she had eaten properly? So much time on the path, she'd need a good meal when she got back.

She worried about Ciri, mentally and emotionally. She'd spent so many years fleeing from one place to another, how lonely that must have been for her. Was she still having nightmares? When was the last chance she had a decent nights sleep? Had she found someone on the path who cared for her, not merely looked out for her like the sage did.

The worries plagued her mind, pleading her to jump into action and search for her little girl, patience was never her strong suit and her restraint was about to snap clean in half. The only thought that was keeping her from doing do was Geralt. He would never give up on Ciri and Yennefer trusted her love with more than her own life, she trusted him with their daughter's.

The Sorceress was staring out over the woods, trying to calm herself as she thought of a spell she could use, just to check that they were ok, nothing more. But, the spell she decided on died on her lips as she felt Ciri's magic rippling through the air. There was no denying it.

With inhuman grace Yennefer spun around and ran straight down the tower and all the way to the courtyard, her voice booming joyfully through the keep.

"Ah! Ciri! Haha…"

* * *

Ciri sighed happily as she heard the call, Yennefer's voice more pleasant to her ear than all the bird's songs as she whirled around the search for her. She caught a glimpse of the black and white figure hurtling elegantly towards her. She stepped around Vesemir to better see her, casting a glance at her clothes, looking towards Geralt nervously as he nodded reassuringly at her, smiling.

Yennefer sighed in relief and she flung her arms around the young woman, pulling her into a tight embrace before quickly stepping back, holding Ciri by the head, inspecting her, eyes radiating happiness as she smiled warmly at her.

"My, you've grown beautiful." She said softly and the ashen-haired woman smiled proudly, closing her eyes as they hugged again, indulging her senses in the smell of lilac and gooseberries, the scent of home.

* * *

As Vesemir gathered everyone together, Yennefer took the chance to check in on Ciri who was sitting beside the fireplace, gazing around Kaer Morhen's hall with a look of blissful nostalgia.

"How are you feeling Ciri?" She asked, dragging a seat over to her, perching on the edge.

"It's good to be back, to see everyone again." She answered sincerely, gazing up at her as Geralt carefully strolled over, still grinning stupidly as he leaned against the wall, watching but not interfering.

"But are you well? Do you need anything to eat? I can't imagine you've been feeding yourself properly. Have you been injured recently? Let me see to your wounds. Do you want to rest? We can postpone-"

"Mother!" pleaded Ciri interrupting her, slightly shaking her head from side to side, grinning, the Witcher chuckling behind them. "Mother, I'm fine."

The young woman took Yennefer's hand and squeezed it as she spoke. The Sorceress smiled back at her, resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow. Mother always knew best, and right now, she knew Ciri was lying, perhaps even lying to herself. Now wasn't the time to ask, just a little more patience Yen, she thought to herself. Just a little more.

* * *

As the members of the meeting dispersed to begin their various tasks Geralt cast a glance at Ciri who was sitting slouched in her chair, rocking it back and forth, looking completely dejected. He was about to walk over to her, but Yennefer was quicker, gently laying a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it, waking her up from her troubled thoughts.

"Please, come with me child, I could use your help." She nodded at the Enchantress, eagerly getting to her feet and following after her, happy to have anything to do, to be able to help in any way.

As the two women left, Yennefer caught Geralt's eye, and they smiled. He knew that Ciri was in good hands.

* * *

The raven-haired Sorceress led her up to the guest room, which was more or less exactly how she remembered it, but with noticeably less bed.

"What exactly do you need my help with?" Asked Ciri as she stepped over the threshold, watching Yennefer retreat to the balcony and out of sight.

"You'll see soon enough, come." She stepped out onto the balcony.

There were two chairs sitting in the sunlight, surrounding a small wooden table, at its centre a large vase filled with flowers of all colours of the rainbow. She instantly recognised them.

"I got these plants from Nenneke," said Yennefer as Ciri sat down on the empty chair beside her, smiling in disbelief, "she sends her love, of course, and there's a letter from her in the vase."

"Thank you." Said Ciri as she hastily opened the envelope, reading the letter through several times, the Sorceress casting her curious but not invasive glances, measuring up her success. "I've missed her dearly, it's good to know that she and the temple are faring well. How did she look, when you saw her?"

"She looked well, age is getting to her somewhat but otherwise in good health when I went to her several days ago." She answered honestly, hair rustling in the breeze as the young woman carefully folded up the letter, placing it in her pocket.

"Thank you, but I still don't understand why you need me."

"For these," she gestured towards the flowers, "I need to relax before the battle, so you're to help me make a flower crown, like we did in Elander, while we talk about your travels because my nerves are in tatters thanks to you." Said Yennefer in mock anger taking one of the flowers from the vase and poking her with the stem.

"But-"

"No buts! This is very important, so stop complaining." She pushed the vase towards her and Ciri rolled her eyes taking a handful and setting to work, there was no point in arguing. "So, did you meet anyone, _nice_ , on your travels?"

"Mother!" Said Ciri exasperated and Yennefer laughed at her, but the sound made her feel at ease.

"Well, I have my answer." She nodded knowingly, taking another flower. "Tell me about some of the places you've been, I want to know how my daughter has been doing all these years."

* * *

They talked for an hour or so, exchanging stories as the sun began to set in the sky and the preparations were coming to an end, happy at last to have some time together, even if only short lived. But as their time drew to an end, Yennefer approached the subject she had been leading up to, taking Ciri's hand in hers and meeting her gaze.

"I know you're upset that others are risking their lives for you, but you have nothing to feel bad for because each and every one of us as the right to die for what we care about, and Geralt and I care about you more than anything." She averted her gaze and the Sorceress saw her eyes glistening. "Come here, my child."

Gently she pulled Ciri to her feet, wrapping her arms around her and stroking her ashen hair. The young woman lost herself in Yennefer's raven locks as she whispered to her, at long last finding the comfort she didn't know she needed.

"You're not alone anymore, Ciri. You're back home, with us, and we're never letting you go again." She said softly, closing her eyes as she tightened the embrace. Ciri didn't say anything, she didn't need to.

After a few minutes, Yennefer kissed her on the forehead, pulling away and picking up the two flower crowns resting on the table, violet eyes glowing mischievously.

"Now, who do we think needs some pretty flowers?" She said, striding over to the edge of the balcony and peering over into the courtyard. Ciri smiled and pointed at one of the figures below.

"Lambert. Definitely Lambert."

"One more."

"Hmmm, Ermion!"

Nodding at her, the Sorceress muttered a spell under her breath and the flower crowns began to float in the air, each descending towards their target, hovering above their heads. Lambert clutched his medallion confused before he felt something drop over his eyes and the druid complained about what all the fuss was about, the ring of flowers hooked around the top of his hat. Yennefer and Ciri's giggles drowned out their shouts.

* * *

Notes:

Hey guys, hope you liked this little one-shot. It was inspired by the prompt from vic-of-thor (Tumblr) It was nice to explore this relationship :)


End file.
